Copper Brilliance ~ District 1
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use him without prior permisson! :3 'Coppers Basics' Name: Copper Brilliance Age: 18 District: 1 Weapons: Trident, Bow and Arrow Height: 6'2 'Appearence' Very tall and muscular, Copper has medium length brown hair, deep green eyes, and quite tanned skin. He also has a bit of stubble lining his jawline too. 'Personality' Cold, moody most of the time, a shameless flirt and rather uncaring, Copper is your typical career type, at least that what he appears to be on the surface. He comes off as rude and stand-offish a lot of the time, and is a big player, practically a new girl every week. Underneath it all however he's actually a confused boy who wishes that he didn't have to keep up the facade, and be pretty much horrible to everyone. He knows it's whats expected of him however, so he has to keep it up regardless of how he really feels. Witty in a sarcastic way and a little quieter than the other careers in general. He just wants someone to see through his facade and like him for who he really is, even if just once, though he knows that could put him in danger so it's always been yet another unatainable dream to him. 'Backstory' Born and raised in District 1, the son of a victor and a perfumer, Copper grew up an amazingly well off life all things considered. Due to his father being a victor he grew up primarily in the expansive Victors Village, which was very well populated due to the amount of victors District 1 had. Even from a young age a lot was expected from him, he was always pushed to be the best by his dad and other adults, to the point where he started to wonder if it was all actually worth it. All he wanted to do was go off and play like a normal 6 year old, but instead he spent his hours working hard in the career academy, starting at 8am and not leaving until around 5pm that afternoon. People would always suck up to him as well which annoyed him somewhat, as he was only ever really popular becuase of his background and not because of his personality or his skill. As he got older though he got to understand and accept that that was how it would always be, no matter what he did. However when he was 13 he realised something else too. He realised he was gay. Now that doesn't sound like such a big problem, does it? Wrong, in District 1 if you even dared to come out you'd be faced with becoming a social outcast, sneered at in the street, and regularly beaten up by gangs of careers who found it just hilarious, ''just becuase you were different. He remembered the last poor guy who had come out of the closet, he'd been so badly beaten up he'd been in intensive care at the district hospital for more than a week. Apparently it just was an unspoken rule that you were straight and that was that in the district, and that made Copper paranoid. He started to date a lot of girls, often more than one at once in the hopes of covering up his sexuality. He became known as one of the district players, and even though he hated the title, at least it had the desired effect. He longed to tell someone, anyone, but how exactly would you tell anyone that anyway? He could just imagine it now. ' Oh, by the way, I like guys. ' Yeah, becuase that would go down ''so very well ''with everyone. So he stuck at keeping up his facade, until when he was 18, he was chosen by the district to volunteer. It was meant to be such an honor, and Copper knew that, but at the same time he didn't really want to. He enjoyed the training to a certain extent, sure, but he'd never really had any actual aspirations to be in The Hunger Games. But he couldn't let his district down because not only would the consequinces be harsh, but he was the son of a victor, if he didn't people would wonder why. So despite his better judgement he volunteered, and became the new male tribute for District 1. 'Strengths' Down to his frame and prior career training Copper is excellent at hand to hand combat, and good with most weaponry. He's a fast runner and a strong climber too, with fast reflexes and a real will to make his district remember him and be proud, or at least die trying. 'Weaknesses' Due to his 'secret' he's quite skittish and nervous, which sometimes shows through his career facade, and he's not eactly the stealthiest of people. He also can't swim at all really, he can just about float on his back but that's it. He's afraid of small spaces and people finding out who he really is as well. 'Token' A pair of black leather gloves that his father gave him when he turned 14. (Just like the ones depicted in his RL and Lunaii.) 'Alliances''' More than anything Copper doesn't want to stand out as different, so he'll ally with the Careers as it's obviously what's expected of him. Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer Category:Males Category:Career Tribute